


Ice Cream Truck

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Taeyong is malfunctioning, doyoung works in a icecream van, yuta saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doyoung is bored and sweating under the summer heat when a customer comes and orders the most peculiar thing, he can’t say he’s complaining though. He did get a number out of it after all, even if he’s a little creeped out.





	Ice Cream Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the title, I honestly couldn’t think of anything.  
> I don’t really know if icecream trucks sell water, I haven’t been to one in my life. 
> 
> +unedited

Doyoung glares at the college kids causing ruckus down the concrete pavement and runs a hand through his hair. He should have never taken this dumb job. 

He was fresh out of university, only having a minor in music to his name. In order to pay off his heavy loans he had come up with the grand idea of applying for a part-time job. Unfortunately, having the only qualification of singing wasn’t well soughtful in the working industry. The only place that would accept him was the ice-cream shack with measly pay. 

The shrieks of thrill emitting from the youth group were beginning to drive him mad and he had half the mind to storm out of the truck and tell them off. Doyoung readjusts the plastic gloves on his hands and leans out, stretching his arms into the rays of the sun. Summer was undeniably the worst time to ever get a job. The bright sun shone down at him cruelly and Doyoung shielded his face with his hands, not yet aware of the stranger approaching soaked in sweat.

It was a man, in his early twenties presumably, dressed in a tank top and jogging bottoms. Doyoung didn’t catch his face because he was too busy covering his eyes from the rays of the sun, but he was certain it held an expression of utter tiredness. Oh well, no time to dwell on the small things. The sooner he got rid of this sweaty freak, the sooner he could go back to sunbathing in the comfort of the yellow truck. 

“What can I get for you sir?” He asked politely, getting ready to grab a cone and insert place it on the ice-cream machine. 

“Uh, just water please.” The stranger said quickly, bouncing on the soles of his feet. Doyoung blinked twice before straining a smile and pitifully looking at the man. The heat was probably getting to him. 

“Sir, this is an ice-cream truck. We don’t sell water.” He said, watching as the stranger’s face morphed into one of confusion. Yep, definitely the heat.

“I’m Taeyong, please give me some water.” The stranger, Taeyong, replied dumbly. Doyoung didn’t know where this nutjob came from but he was growing very concerned, who randomly gives strangers their names and asks for water from ice cream vans? Taeyong clearly. 

Doyoung sighs and stuffs the cone back into the plastic bag where he came from, he wasn’t going to be using it anytime soon. He looks at Taeyong with disdain, at the moist skin and flushed cheeks, the chiselled jaw and the black hair and decides that he had to get rid of this customer immediately. He didn’t like the way his heart thumped everytime Taeyong stared him in the eyes.

“Look, this is an ice cream truck. We don’t sell drinks, if you’re not here for ice cream then please leave.” Yeah, that was good. This Taeyong Guy should be out of his hair in no time-

“I’m really thirsty.” 

Oh for the love of god. Doyoung can feel himself sweating and it might have something to do with the way this stranger was staring him down. “Taeyong, I can’t help you with that. There’s a corner shop down the road from here, I recommend you going there instead.”

Taeyong frowns at this and brings his right hand up to comb through his hair, looking deeply puzzled yet again. Seriously, what was up with this guy? The college students were long gone by now, the park now peacefully silent apart from the caws of some overflying crows. The silence made him feel uneasy and Doyoung contemplated asking Taeyong to leave before a vibration interrupted his thoughts. It wasn’t his phone (turned off to avoid distractions and keep a close eye on the job) so he settled for staying put.

Taeyong widened his eyes as he swiped his phone open and quickly began to type. More sweat began to form on his brow and Doyoung chose to ignore it completely, of course. A look of horror flashed past Taeyong’s face and he gnawed at his lip painfully. Doyoung winced at the action but said nothing. Whatever this guy was reading must have been pretty bad. 

He checked the little timer on the counter of the truck and almost cried out in relief, his terrible shift was finally over. In 6 minutes or so, he’d be free of the stuffy air the van offered and the godly looking customer tearing at his bottom lip. Doyoung moved away from the window of the truck to busy himself with packing away everything, certain that the next time he looked out he would be Taeyong-free. 

Doyoung scrubbed at the counters and rinsed the dispensers unhurriedly, the slower he took the more chance that he wouldn’t have to face Taeyong because he’d already be gone. Once he had slipped his gloves off and tied up the bag of cones, he untied the apron and hung it up on the peg. When he turned around he was met with the sight of Taeyong (why was he still here!) strumming his fingers against his thighs. 

Doyoung checked the clock, 6:58pm. Two more minutes. Just as Doyoung is about to wave Taeyong away to go bother someone else, a man with light brown hair and blonde highlights emerged from behind a tree near the park’s bin and made his way towards the two. Taeyong paled when he saw him and Doyoung couldn’t help but pity the him more, probably a crazy stalker, he has the looks for one anyway.

Doyoung watched in amusement as Taeyong frantically waved his hands as if that was going to ward him off. Sure he didn’t know either of the two, but he could tell that the incoming man was a stubborn one. As soon as the man arrived, he slapped Taeyong on the back and grinned manically. Yeah, definitely a crazy stalker.

“I can’t believe I had to watch that, I tried to tell you that it wouldn’t work and you still went at it.” The new man said after snorting, Taeyong’s cheeks blushed and he looked down in embarrassment.

The familiar ring of the van’s bell signalled that it was 7PM and Doyoung made no attempt to hide his satisfaction, wide smile gracing his features. Finally, something good in all his 4 hours on the job. Taeyong jumped at the noise and his stalker cackled again. Thankfully his shift was over so he wouldn’t have to deal with these loonies anymore. 

Doyoung grabbed his bag from the hook where his apron was hung and slipped it over his shoulders. He then opened the latch of the door and jumped out freely. Taeyong stared at him wistfully, but made no move to say anything. 

“Sorry, my shift is over now. You can come back tomorrow though.” Doyoung said patiently, which didn’t show how desperately he wanted to get out of the damn park.

The other man pushed Taeyong forward and looked expectantly with his eyebrows raised. “Well?”

Taeyong fiddled with his hands and blushed furiously in Doyoung’s gaze. “Will you be back tomorrow?”

Doyoung had half the mind to yell ‘No! I won’t so leave me alone!’ but the logical part of him reminded himself that he wasn’t raised to be some brash hooligan. “Uh yeah, I work here every day except from Tuesdays and Sundays.” 

The light haired brunette groaned and slapped his face in disappointment, “What he means to ask is if you want to go on a date with him.”

“Yuta!” Taeyong shouted, glaring at his possibly-not-stalker in humiliation. Doyoung was waiting for them to start joking around, for some overweight mc to pop out from behind the tree and surprise him, but there was nothing. Just the caws of the birds overhead.

When Doyoung doesn’t reply, Taeyong looks at him in sadness and adds in a quiet, “You don’t have to say yes.”

Doyoung surprises himself when he says yes firmly, smiling at Taeyong gently. It must be those damn puppy eyes, he cursed inwardly. Either way, Doyoung ends up going home with a new contact ingrained on his phones memory and he can’t say he regrets it. Not even when his friends pass him off for a liar.


End file.
